


hate at second sight

by Tacita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Huang Renjun is Bad at Feelings, Idiots in Love, Kim Doyoung is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Single Parent Lee Taeyong, a parte de enemies é meio unilateral, doyoung e renjun acordam e escolhem todo dia tomar decisões precipitadas, side ship yuwin tenkun e marknomin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacita/pseuds/Tacita
Summary: doyoung só quer ser reconhecido como o melhor cozinheiro do encontro de pais e filhos. renjun só que ser reconhecido como o melhor solista da escola.a chegada de taeyong e donghyuck atrapalham os planos dos dois.➪ parte escrita da au postada no twitter
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 6





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> au no twitter: https://twitter.com/guchi_bag/status/1341219091701522434?s=21

**Parte I**

**Renjun**

Estar atrasado para a avaliação mensal do coral era um péssimo modo de se iniciar o mês. 

Eu mal tive tempo de abraçar meu pai antes de sair correndo até a porta lateral do teatro da escola, onde o clube do coral cometia um assalto aos ouvidos de qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse da coxia com diversos aquecimentos vocais. 

Como sempre a primeira pessoa que avistei era Donghyuck que estava vestido com um jeans branco e blusa preta, igual a mim, em vista que ambos éramos os main vocals dessa apresentação. Tomei meu lugar ao seu lado e tentava de todo modo não aparentar o quanto estava sem fôlego pela corrida até ali. 

— Já estava pronto para cantar a sua parte caso não chegasse a tempo. - a voz de Hyuck me desconcentrou por um instante até que consegui me recompor e lhe dar um sorriso falso. 

— Tenho certeza que você adoraria isso. 

Antes que ele pudesse me dar qualquer resposta contrariada que estivesse na ponta da sua língua, Jungwoo se aproximou com um expressão um pouco séria demais para o seu normal:

— Por favor, sem brigas, não esqueçam da harmonização no meio do bridge que treinamos e prestem atenção em suas respirações. 

— Olá para você também, Jungwoo. - repliquei.

— Você chegou atrasado e por isso, Taeil decidiu que precisará ajudá-lo com alguns arranjos pelas próximas semanas. 

A risada disfarçada por uma tosse de Donghyuck mostrou o quanto a notícia era ruim, em tese, ajudar Taeil com os arranjos seria o sonho de qualquer vocalista, pois seria fácil influenciar na escolha de músicas que privilegiariam os seus próprios vocais. Porém, antes de tudo, Taeil era um perfeccionista que precisava testar diferentes arranjos em diversas sequências para ter certeza de qual escolheria, tornando o trabalho longo e tedioso e, pior de tudo, com horas extras após o horário escolar. 

— A contagem irá começar, podem ir para seus lugares. - Jungwoo informou com mais simpatia, agora que já tinha repassado a notícia ruim. 

O efeito das suas palavras foi instantâneo, eu e Donghyuck caminhamos para nossos lugares atrás da cortina, com cerca de um metro e meio entre nós. A plateia fez silêncio conforme as luzes do teatro se apagaram e mesmo que tivéssemos nos apresentado antes somente três vezes juntos, eu sabia quais seriam as palavras que Donghyuck diria em seguida: 

— Boa sorte. 

— Eu não preciso. - era minha resposta habitual e não precisava olhar para ter certeza que ele tinha revirado os olhos. 

As cortinas se abriram e as luzes dos holofotes nunca falhavam em me deixar desnorteado por um instante. Porém, a pior parte era como entrar no palco fazia com que eu e Hyuck fôssemos pessoas totalmente diferentes do nosso dia-a-dia. Yangyang sempre filmava nossas apresentações e era mágico e um pouco assustador ver como nossos passos se sincronizavam até chegarmos aos microfones apoiados em pedestais, como respirávamos e fechávamos os olhos no mesmo momento enquanto as primeiras notas da música tocavam. 

Um mês de trabalho árduo para performar uma canção com menos de quatro minutos, mas era o momento que ambos passavam o mês inteiro esperando. 

Podíamos não concordar em quase nada, mas tínhamos essa conexão que compartilhávamos em frente a uma plateia e debaixo de luzes ofuscantes, amávamos a música acima de tudo e não deixaríamos que nada nos impedisse de cantar. 

[au no twitter](https://twitter.com/guchi_bag/status/1341219091701522434?s=21)


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

**Renjun**

Para uma pessoa que sempre estava rodeada de amigos, Donghyuck era difícil de encontrar quando queria.

Não que eu fizesse ideia do que falaria quando o encontrasse, mas algo em mim não queria ir embora sem saber se ele estava bem, mesmo que não fossemos amigos.

Em dias de apresentações e jogos no final de semana, todas as salas de aulas ficavam trancadas, o que limitava onde Hyuck poderia se esconder, mas professor Taeil tinha uma política de portas abertas, proibindo que a sala do coral fosse trancada, para que os alunos se sentissem confortáveis de ir e vir sem autorização em seu tempo vago para praticar ou descansar.

Embora uma pequena parte de mim esperasse que Donghyuck tivesse ido embora e estivesse bem, lá estava ele, parecendo pequeno e frágil, sentado no canto mais distante da porta e olhando pela janela, com o celular na mão, digitando furiosamente. Estava prestes a chama-lo quando seu celular tocou, nos assustando ao mesmo tempo e voltei a me esconder atrás da porta:

— Oi, Jeno... A minha apresentação foi ótima... Como foi a avaliação de vocês?... Sinto muito, sei o quanto trabalharam por isso nesse último mês... Como ele está?... Eu consigo imaginar. – Donghyuck fez uma pausa longa e respirou fundo, o ato fez com que algo pesado se movesse no meu peito por um instante. – Ele não deve chegar para jantar, de novo... Pode soar péssimo, mas estou quase acostumado em comer sozinho... Diga para ele que está tudo bem, ok? Acredito em vocês mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, foi somente uma avaliação difícil.... Também te amo, diga para os outros me ligarem mais tarde.

A ligação parecia ter terminado pelo silêncio que se seguiu, cortado por um choro baixo, que só me fazia sentir a solidão que Donghyuck lutava para que ninguém visse, não apenas as pessoas da escola, mas sua família e amigos também.

Por mais que fosse o certo, sabia que não era o meu lugar confortá-lo ou ouvir seu desabafo, eu tinha definido há muito tempo meu lugar em sua vida, o que me obrigou a dar os dois passos que me afastaram da porta em definitivo e voltar para o teatro, tentando ignorar a vontade de olhar para trás.


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

**Renjun**

Para alguém que odiava tanto Donghyuck, eu passava muito tempo o procurando pelo colégio.

Diferente do que esperava encontrar, Donghyuck não estava concentrado em qualquer tarefa da escola na biblioteca, ao invés disso, usava seu caderno como travesseiro e dormia escondido em meio a estantes de livros. Não era algo incomum vê-lo dormindo durante aulas ou intervalos, sempre pensei que seria por excesso de vídeo games até tarde da noite, mas se tinha algo que a ligação de sábado tinha me ensinado, é o quão pouco eu sabia sobre a vida dele.

Cogitei por três minutos a melhor maneira de acorda-lo, por algum motivo seu semblante calmo e respiração leve parecia algo que eu não deveria presenciar, estava me intrometendo num momento que Donghyuck jamais compartilharia comigo por livre e espontânea vontade.

O barulho de algo caindo no corredor mais adiante fora o suficiente para desperta-lo, o que apresentou prós e contras. Prós: Donghyuck fora acordado por algo externo, o que me livrou de ter que sacudir o menino adormecido. Contras: por alguns segundos, a confusão típica causada pela soneca de uma hora o fez se espreguiçar e lentamente levantar os olhos em minha direção, pela primeira vez, vi um sorriso sincero em seu rosto e odiava ter que admitir o fato de que respirar tornara-se um pouco difícil pelo curto período de tempo que o sorriso durou.

Donghyuck se endireitou na cadeira e o sorriso dera lugar a uma cara fechada com um arquear de sobrancelha:

— Você estava me olhando dormir? – sua acusação me fez revirar os olhos e cruzar os braços, embora não fosse tão longe da verdade.

— Claro que não, estava pensando na pior maneira de te acordar.

— Toda vez que eu tenho que conversar com você, perco alguns neurônios no processo.

— Não tínhamos declarado uma trégua até a apresentação do dueto? – retruquei.

— Você começou.

Bem... ele não estava errado, como não tinha resposta para sua provocação e imaginando o quanto infantil seria discutir quem tinha iniciado a troca de farpas, decidi que a melhor estratégia seria fugir: decidi dar meia volta e me encaminhar para a porta da biblioteca:

— Meu tio está nos esperando no estacionamento. – disse, me apressando para a saída.

— Custa esperar dois minutos? – ouvi Donghyuck resmungar, enquanto guardava seu material dentro da mochila.

Embora esperasse mais discussões enquanto caminhávamos, ele permaneceu em perfeito silêncio após me alcançar e uma péssima sensação se instalou no meu estômago quando entramos no carro, eu no assento do carona e Hyuck na parte de trás. Pelo espelho retrovisor, consegui ver o sorriso que Donghyuck reservava para apresentações do coral, diferente do sorriso da biblioteca, era brilhante e exagerado, feito mais para encantar quem fosse o destinatário do que mostrar felicidade genuína:

— Sinto muito pelo atraso, Sr. Kim. Acabei me concentrando demais no dever de casa e perdi a noção do tempo. – meu tio sorriu de volta antes de dar partida no carro, obviamente sendo enganado pela peça encenada por Donghyuck.

— Primeiro, você não precisa ser tão formal, pode me chamar de Doyoung, e segundo, dever de casa nunca é demais, eu me preocupo que Renjun coloque os ensaios do coral acima das atividades do colégio. – a risada de Donghyuck fez com que tivesse vontade de esgana-lo.

— Você está certo, senhor, quer dizer, Doyoung. – complementou com um tom de voz doce.

Cruzei o olhar com o seu pelo retrovisor, e pensei o quanto gostaria de desmenti-lo, mas era exatamente isso que ele queria, gerando outra discussão. Não importa o quanto gostasse de discutir com ele, sabia a importância de ensaiarmos em relativa paz para que 1) o dueto saísse perfeito e 2) terminássemos essas excursões a casa do meu tio o quanto antes:

— Eu faço o que posso. – respondi e não consegui evitar a irritação pela expressão vitoriosa no rosto de Donghyuck.


	4. Parte IV

**Parte IV**

**Renjun**

— Vocês se incomodariam de treinar um pouco no quarto do Renjun? Consegui separar e cortar ingredientes com o barulho na sala, mas montar os aperitivos está ficando complicado com as vozes e discussões.

Apesar de não estarmos discutindo no nosso to normal, eu não poderia julga-lo. Eu e Donghyuck não começamos nenhuma briga direta depois de chegarmos e nos acomodamos na sala de estar para decidir a distribuição de linhas, mas não perdíamos o hábito de pequenos ataques um ao outro:

— Achei que você não morasse aqui. – Donghyuck se dirigiu a mim, mas obviamente sua intenção era de obter uma reposta do meu tio.

— Quando nos mudamos para Coréia, passamos quase um ano morando juntos, eu, Renjun, e Sicheng, mesmo depois de comprarem a própria casa, eu não consegui desfazer o quarto do Renjun. – o tom afetuoso do meu tio me fez desviar o olhar dos dois, não importa que fizesse dois anos desde a mudança, era um assunto que me trazia emoções conflitantes.

— Nós vamos continuar no quarto. – mudei o assunto, juntando os papéis que tínhamos usado para fazer nossas anotações e os entregando para Hyuck.

— Quando os aperitivos estiverem prontos, eu chamo vocês. Adoraria sua opinião, Donghyuck. – outro sorriso brilhante preencheu as feições do meu colega de coral, e pensei que em menos de 24 horas, tinha o visto sorrir mais do que nos últimos três meses.

— Tenho certeza que estarão ótimos.

Era quase doloroso reprimir todas as minhas reações, Donghyuck estava tentando ser adotado pelo meu tio ou algo assim?

Por. Que. Tantos. Elogios?

Tentei disfarçar um grunhido sem sucesso, os dois me olharam curiosos e o sorriso brilhante de Donghyuck se transformou no sorriso zombeteiro que conhecia tão bem e ele fingiu sussurrar para o meu tio:

— Ele é sempre tão simpático?

— Sempre. – respondeu meu tio, se juntado ao inimigo contra seu próprio sangue, sem reservas. – Tenho fotos para comprovar, posso te mostrar.

— E acabamos essa conversa aqui. Vamos.

Sem pensar muito, segurei o pulso de Donghyuck e o puxei pela escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar, podia ouvir a risada do meu tio e pisei forte nos degraus, pois sabia que o mesmo odiava o barulho exagerado. Precisei de um minuto para recuperar o fôlego devido a saída dramática em frente a porta do meu quarto, o frio da maçaneta fazendo com que o calor da pele de Donghyuck contra minha palma esquerda parecesse queimar. Era a primeira vez que nos tocávamos.

Um olhar para Donghyuck e constatei que não era o único atordoado, com o corredor mal iluminado e a distância entre nós não sendo maior que quinze centímetros, era uma diferença gritante entre qualquer outra situação que já tivéssemos passados juntos. Novamente, perdi o fôlego quando seus olhos pousaram em mim, eu abri a boca sem ter a mínima ideia do que diria, mas Hyuck fora mais rápido e puxou seu braço de volta e deu um passo para trás:

— Nós realmente precisamos definir a divisão de linhas hoje. – afirmou e poderia ser imperceptível para muitos, porém era impossível não notar o seu tom mais baixo e reservado.

— Hum, sim, claro. – respondi, coerentemente, e finalmente abri a porta, respirando fundo ao entrar no quarto e me jogando na cadeira de minha escrivaninha.

Donghyuck hesitou por um instante antes de me seguir, porém ao invés de se acomodar na cama, o único lugar vago, ele caminhou até a parede oposta, na qual podia ser encontrado dois quadros, repletos de fotos, desenhos e registros de memórias. Tentei imaginar o que se passava na sua cabeça e ao mesmo tempo lembrar do que estaria vendo.

Tinham as fotos da minha infância com a minha família, e em sua maioria, eram momentos com meu pai e meu tio, algumas do início da adolescência com cortes de cabelos de gosto duvidoso, as minhas favoritas eram as que abrangiam os últimos dois anos, aqui na Coréia, muitas preenchidas por Yangyang e Chenle.

Por mais que tivesse as observado o suficiente para gerar perguntas, Donghyuck não comentou sobre nenhuma delas, optou por passar para os desenhos e não tinha como ser confiante com a intensidade que ele as fitava. Meus desenhos não possuíam um tema, tratavam de paisagens naturais, partes do rosto ou personagens, para minha sorte, o desenho que prendeu sua atenção era uma nova adição, mas que revelava um pouco mais do que me sentiria confortável:

— Você gostava dos livros da Família Moomin na infância? – perguntou, e procurei por qualquer sinal de piada no seu tom de voz, mas ele parecia genuinamente interessado.

— Sim, costumava desenhar seus rostos em todos os meus cadernos, acho que até hoje tenho esse hábito, decidi desenhar o corpo todo ao invés de somente o rosto. – confessei.

— E o que é essa coisa verde na mão dele? – nesse ritmo, seria impossível terminar o dia com qualquer resquício da minha dignidade intacta.

— Era um brinquedo que eu tinha na infância.

Tinha a plena certeza que a partir de hoje, tornaria meu novo propósito da vida em promulgar uma lei que proibisse Lee Donghyuck de sorrir para sempre:

— Isso é tão fofo. – falou, com um sorriso tomando seu rosto e se acomodando na cama com as pernas cruzadas.

— Obrigado, Donghyuck. Agora, podemos resolver o que vamos fazer sobre o segundo verso? – tomei os papéis de suas mãos e os espalhei entre nós, aproximando minha cadeira do lado oposto da cama em que ele se encontrava. – Ainda não tenho muita certeza sobre o que decidimos.

Voltamos ao ritmo que tínhamos estabelecido na sala de estar sem tantos ataques além de alguma brincadeira sobre querer mais linhas, podia ser algo que estava ocorrendo somente na minha cabeça, mas tinha a impressão que algo mudara. Não fora uma alteração grande, parecia mais a derrubada da primeira peça de dominó – não poderia ser chamado de um evento monumental, mas poderia levar para algo muito maior, se construído do jeito certo.


	5. Parte V

**Parte V**

**Doyoung**

Cupcakes decorados com bolas de basquete para um jogo de basquete. Quão criativo. 

Embora todas as sobremesas do quem-não-deve-ser-mencionado tivessem boas vitórias sobre os meus aperitivos, hoje, a derrota tinha gosto de corante artificial sabor laranja. 

Por mais que as pessoas não estivessem consumindo os tomates com queijo decorados como joaninhas, um dos pais presentes não conseguia desviar os olhos do prato, provavelmente com pena de comer algo tão fofo.

Ele estava tão focado que mal reparou quando parei ao seu lado, e tentei parecer distraído quando esbarrei em seu ombro. O estranho olhou para mim e algo em seu rosto era distantemente familiar e seu cabelo loiro reluziu no sol por um instante:

— Eu sinto muito. - pronunciei com cuidado e recebi um sorriso tímido em resposta.

— Não tem problema.

— Nunca te vi em nenhum evento da escola antes. - eu definitivamente teria notado alguém como ele.

— Infelizmente, não consegui vir nos outros encontros por causa do trabalho. - assenti com a cabeça e tentei pensar em qualquer tópico para continuar a conversa, mas não conseguia encontrar nada que pudesse impressioná-lo e querer continuar conversando comigo. 

— Você não me disse o seu nome. - ele interrompeu meus pensamentos e tive que engolir em seco.

_Por que eu estava tão nervoso?_

— Kim Doyoung, prazer em te conhecer. 

— Lee Taeyong, e posso dizer o mesmo. - eu não era capaz de corar e nem iria nesse momento, mas se eu pudesse, esse cara com certeza seria uma das causas. 

— Posso te perguntar o que te fez olhar para a mesa com tanta concentração? - estava perdendo o foco da minha motivação para abordar o belo desconhecido, que não era mais tão desconhecido assim.

— Essas joaninhas… Não consigo parar de pensar sobre elas. - foi muito difícil evitar abrir o sorriso que queria nesse momento.

— Eu sei, acho a mesma coisa. - Taeyong pareceu aliviado e bagunçou o cabelo, olhando ao redor e se aproximando um pouco mais perto de mim, me fazendo engolir em seco.

— Elas são tão horríveis, a arte de fazer decoração com qualquer alimento não é uma coisa tão fácil quanto parece, sei que a mãe ou o pai que preparou tinha a melhor das intenções, mas quem conseguiria comer uma coisa dessas? - ele sussurrou.

— O que? - frio, eu sentia como se tivesse acabado de tomar uma banho de água congelante.

— O que? Você não veio comentar sobre os aperitivos?

— Não, Taeyong. - pronunciei as palavras com muita calma e sua expressão de pânico teria sido hilária em qualquer outra situação.

— Por favor, me diz que não foi você que fez os aperitivos. 

— Nosso relacionamento já começou bem ruim, não acha? Não quero piorar mentindo para você.

— Meu Deus, eu sinto…

Ouvir qualquer desculpa de sua parte provavelmente faria com que eu perdesse qualquer aspecto de dignidade que eu ainda tinha. 

— Não. Não precisa se desculpar. - repeti de forma que não o deixaria falar mais nada e dei meia volta para fugir da vergonha. 

Mal consegui dar dois passos para longe do belo estranho antes que alguém com cabelo castanho tivesse passado correndo por mim, quase me derrubando no processo e se jogado nos braços de Taeyong:

— Pai! - o menino gritou e não consegui me mover, me obrigando a retornar e ter certeza que tinha ouvido certo.

_Pai?_

Não bastava o belo estranho ter insultado meus aperitivos, ainda tinha que ser o dono dos cupcakes mal decorados e de todas as outras sobremesas que venceram meus outros pratos.

Renjun parecia tão atônito quanto eu, a família Lee tinha o dom de nos deixar nesse estado. 

— Por que você não disse que viria? - Donghyuck perguntou num tom baixo.

— Queria fazer uma surpresa, trouxe os cupcakes decorados, você viu?

— Jaemin tinha me contado sobre os cupcakes, mas não tinha me falado sobre você. E as avaliações de hoje? - o homem mais velho sorriu e apertou a bochecha do filho.

— Não se preocupe com isso, ok? - embora a voz de Taeyong fosse confiante, Donghyuck não pareceu compartilhar da mesma certeza sobre o assunto que conversavam.

O menino mais novo mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou o olhar, e quando percebeu minha presença, Donghyuck deu um passo para trás, voltando para o lado de Renjun:

— Doyoung? - o dia de hoje não estava trazendo surpresa de todos os lados, porque nada justificaria o fato de Hyuck parecer que tinha acabado de ver um fantasma.

— Vocês se conhecem? - Taeyong perguntou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e tive um péssimo pressentimento.

— Não! Quer dizer... Sim! Ele é tio do Renjun.

— Renjun? 

Donghyuck se virou para o meu sobrinho com um olhar desesperado e caso a situação não fosse tão séria, eu teria rido da expressão chocada no rosto de Renjun quando o seu parceiro de dueto segurou sua mão e mostrou para Taeyong como se fosse prova de algo:

— Meu melhor amigo. - esclareceu o menino mais novo, e eu podia confirmar com toda certeza que eu não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.

— Melhor amigo? - Taeyong e Renjun repetiram em uníssono.

— Sim, vamos apresentar um dueto juntos no próximo mês e estudamos na mesma classe, mas é uma amizade bem recente. - o pânico mal contido de Donghyuck me fez cogitar quantos segredos ele guardava das pessoas que amava.

O garoto parecia apertar a mão de Renjun com certa força - talvez como um pedido de ajuda ou por puro nervosismo, pai e filho se viraram para meu sobrinho que com certeza passava por todas as fases de um pânico interno e seu pescoço parecia vermelho de nervoso ou vergonha, não conseguiria dizer qual dos dois, mas conseguiu abrir um sorriso e cumprimentou Taeyong com uma referência educada: 

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Lee. O _Hyuck_ fala muito do senhor. - ele desviou o olhar para o parceiro que assistia a interação sem piscar. - Nossa amizade é bem recente mesmo, poderia dizer que surgiu em poucos segundos. 

Por mais que fosse algo bem estranho de se dizer, Taeyong sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos de Donghyuck de modo afetuoso.

— Fico feliz que o Hyuck esteja fazendo amigos. E você pode me chamar de Taeyong. - Renjun aceitou com um aceno de cabeça.

Donghyuck pareceu prestes a desmaiar quando seu pai se virou para mim, Renjun fez uma careta pela força que sua mão estava sendo apertada:

— Eu busco o Renjun no colégio, já dei carona para o Donghyuck algumas vezes, esse é o motivo pelo qual nos conhecemos. - a surpresa no rosto de Taeyong me confirmou o que eu já sabia.

Donghyuck não tinha contado para o pai que passara três tardes da semana passada em minha casa e parecia ser o começo de muitas coisas que Taeyong não sabia. 

— Obrigado, eu não sabia disso. 

— Não é nada, a minha casa e a sua são bem perto do colégio, eu busco o Renjun por força do hábito, não me custa nada levar o Hyuck também.

O sorriso de Taeyong era incrivelmente adorável, capaz de me fazer esquecer momentaneamente as duras derrotas dos meus aperitivos contra suas sobremesas e que eu não fazia ideia sobre quem ele realmente era: 

— Ainda assim, eu preciso te agradecer. Desculpe pelo comentário sobre seus aperitivos. - o meu orgulho estava ferido, mas realmente não queria parecer um mal perdedor em frente ao Adônis versão coreana.

Entretanto, Taeyong parecia sincero e chateado por ter magoado meus sentimentos, estava cada vez mais certo que deveria continuar com minha tentativa de fuga, dar meia volta e ir para o mais longe possível dele.

— Você estava simplesmente dando sua opinião, não precisa se desculpar por isso. - ele parecia prestes a rebater meu comentário, mas desistiu e somente concordou com a cabeça.

— Vamos assistir ao jogo juntos? - Taeyong mencionou para os dois meninos que continuavam sem se mover.

— Onde está seu pai, Renjun? - perguntei, desesperado por uma saída desse encontro.

— Na quadra com o Diretor Nakamoto. - não era possível confiar em ninguém ultimamente, nem no seu próprio ex-cunhado. - Eles vão distribuir água para os jogadores durante a partida e o intervalo. - antes que eu pudesse revirar os olhos, Taeyong suspirou, alto.

— Qual o nome do seu pai? - questionou.

— Sicheng. Dong Sicheng. - Renjun respondeu e um breve reconhecimento passou pelo rosto do mais velho.

— Por que você está perguntando isso? - 

— Eu e Yuta somos amigos, ele já mencionou o pai do Renjun algumas vezes.

— Tenho certeza que sim.

Taeyong sabia exatamente do que eu estava falando e trocamos um olhar, divertido, o romance demorado de Yuta e Sicheng parecia ser motivo de frustração e divertimento para ambos, a sensação de ter qualquer coisa em comum com ele me deixava nervoso.

— Vamos então? - Taeyong perguntou, começando a andar em direção a entrada da quadra de basquete.

Donghyuck moveu os lábios comunicando um “obrigado” silencioso enquanto o seu pai estava de costas, acenei com a cabeça, mas esperei que meu olhar duro deixasse claro que não estava feliz com a situação de omitir informações de Taeyong e teríamos uma conversa sobre isso mais tarde. 

A mensagem tinha sido recebida, Donghyuck concordou e puxou Renjun na direção da quadra que o seguiu sem hesitações, esses dois eram tão estranhos, os meninos ultrapassaram Taeyong que olhou para trás, presumidamente para saber se eu estava os seguindo.

Taeyong me olhava como se quisesse entender uma equação de matemática complicada, por mais que desejasse chamar a atenção dele para que não fizesse isso, as palavras se perderam no caminho entre minha mente e meus lábios. Algo no belo estranho realmente me deixava com medo.

Eu me apressei para parar ao seu lado e voltamos a caminhar juntos, nossos passos em perfeita sincronia.

Por mais reticente que eu estivesse de admitir, sabia que era o começo de algo, só não fazia ideia do que isso significava.

  
  



	6. Parte VI

**Parte VI**

**Donghyuck**

Há dias que você precisa de paz e silêncio. 

Por mais que eu quisesse, hoje, não seria um dia desses. Acho que esse era o lado ruim de se isolar na sala mais acessível e bem iluminada de todo o colégio. 

Chenle estava tentando o máximo se esconder no fundo da sala do coral e abafar o seu choro. Eu poderia dar meia volta e deixar que tivesse seu momento triste sozinho. Eu e ele nunca fomos próximos já que seu melhor amigo me odiava, mas não tinha como conhecer o mais novo e não guardar um pouco de afeto ao ver seu sorriso. 

— Hey. Você está bem? - perguntei, entrando na sala e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

— Sim. - ele tentou secar as lágrimas com as mangas do casaco que estava usando. 

— Alguém fez alguma coisa com você? - Chenle sacudiu a cabeça, mas não me respondeu. - Você não precisa mentir, eu posso parecer fraco, mas sei me virar numa briga. Quer que eu brigue com alguém? Posso chamar o Renjun, ele, com certeza, sabe acertar alguém. 

O mais novo deu um sorriso tímido e finalmente virou o rosto para mim, descruzando os braços que seguravam seus joelhos e pude ver uma caixa cheia de doces em formato de coração em seu colo. 

Oh. 

— Alguém recusou seus sentimentos? 

— Sim, pode parecer exagerado, mas eu tinha certeza que ele e eu íamos dar certo. Eu sou tão burro. 

— Você tentou, Chenle, muitas pessoas bem mais velhas não teriam essa coragem, eu te admiro. 

— Obrigado, Hyuck. - ele era tão fofo e tão cheio de vida, odiava o fato de ter que vê-lo assim. 

— Hyuck? - questionei, curioso de me chamar pelo apelido. 

— Desculpa, o Renjun te chama assim na maior parte do tempo agora, acho que me acostumei. 

— Ele é incapaz de me chamar assim sem ironia na minha frente. 

— Levou um ano inteiro até o Renjun assumir que eu e o Yangyang éramos amigos dele além do “convivemos juntos porque nossos pais são amigos”. Sei que dá vontade de sacudi-lo, mas ele é um amigo incrível, Hyuck. 

— Com certeza, posso confirmar a parte de sacudir. 

— A outra parte você vai conseguir confirmar também. 

— Eu e o Renjun? Amigos? É um conceito difícil de processar na minha cabeça. 

— Você pode tentar? Eu e o Yangyang temos uma aposta sobre isso, meu tempo está quase acabando. 

— Eu acreditei que estava me falando isso do fundo do seu bom coração. Não se pode mais confiar em ninguém atualmente. 

— Uma coisa não exclui a outra. 

— Claro, é 100% possível ser egoísta e ter boas intenções ao mesmo tempo. - o seu sorriso parecia um pouco mais sincero e não pude deixar de sorrir de volta. - Se você quiser posso chamar o Renjun, o que acha? Daqui a pouco, o intervalo vai acabar. 

— Deixei meu celular na minha mochila, pode pedir para ele vir até aqui, por favor? 

— Claro, Chenle. 


	7. Parte VII

**Parte VII**

**Donghyuck**

— Chenle, você está bem? - Renjun entrou na sala do coral como um furacão. 

O mais novo timidamente abriu os braços e Renjun sentou ao seu lado, envolvendo seus ombros e o puxando para si:

— Garotos são burros. Ainda mais um garoto que não percebe o quão especial você é. 

— Eu gosto dele há menos de uma semana. Por que eu me sinto tão mal? 

— Porque você teve expectativas, é normal. Só não era para ser. - Chenle assentiu, levemente e encostou a cabeça no ombro do mais velho

Renjun olhou para mim pela primeira vez desde que entrou na sala e engoli em seco, ele apertou o mais novo mais uma vez e desviou o olhar:

— Vou pegar um copo d’ água para você e encontrar seu irmão, tudo bem? - Renjun perguntou e Chenle respondeu com algo baixo demais para que eu ouvisse. - Quer que eu jogue isso fora? - os biscoitos em forma de coração pareciam mais desbotados agora que não tinham mais a utilidade que foram comprados.

— Não, vou ficar com eles, não foram baratos. - Renjun assentiu e se levantou, saindo da sala e o segui.

Ele parou abruptamente quando não estávamos mais no campo de visão de Chenle e quase esbarrei nele enquanto a porta se fechou atrás de mim, mas Renjun foi mais rápido e segurou meus ombros. Precisei engolir em seco novamente, sem conseguir parar de pensar em como ultimamente eram poucos os encontros que não acabavam com um dos dois ocupando o espaço pessoal do outro. 

Na porta do quarto de Renjun, na arquibancada do jogo de basquete e agora.

— O que você estava fazendo aqui na hora do intervalo? - ele perguntou, sério, parecia bravo _comigo_. 

— Estava pensando em ensaiar? - tentei mentir com um sorriso torto.

— Sem mim?

— Hum, sim? Nem todas as partes de um dueto são cantadas juntas, preciso treinar para minhas partes solo. 

— Você deveria se alimentar durante o intervalo.- me sentia sendo repreendido como uma criança que não comeu os vegetais durante o almoço.

— Foi só uma vez. 

— Da próxima vez, vamos ensaiar juntos, mas não sem comer algo antes. - sempre soube disso, mas agora tinha certeza que havia algo em Renjun que eu _nunca_ entenderia. 

— Tudo bem. - concordei, porque não achava que era a hora ou o momento de começar uma discussão. 

— Ótimo. Agora, você pode achar o Yangyang para mim? Ele deve estar na quadra de basquete com os colegas de time e com o celular desligado. - fiz uma continência e assenti com a cabeça.

— Sim, senhor. - respondi e Renjun revirou os olhos, largando meus ombros, senti falta do contato por um segundo até voltar a realidade. 

Antes que pudesse correr para o outro lado do colégio, onde ficava a quadra de basquete, Renjun segurou meu pulso, me fazendo voltar a encará-lo:

— Obrigado, Hyuck. Você podia ter deixado o Chenle sozinho, mas ficou com ele e fez com que parasse de chorar. - desviei o olhar, constrangido.

— Às vezes, tudo que alguém precisa durante um momento ruim, é alguém para escutá-lo. 

Renjun sorriu e me perguntei quantas vezes uma única pessoa poderia me deixar sem ar durante uma conversa inteira, tirei sua mão do meu pulso do melhor jeito possível e continuei o meu caminho até a quadra. 

***

O som de tênis esportivos contra o chão da quadra ficava mais alto a cada segundo que me aproximava das portas da quadra poliesportiva, sabia que ao abrir a porta pesada faria com que todos os seus ocupantes olhassem para mim, mas nada me prepararia para vinte pares de olhos que encontrei me encarando.

Shotaro foi o primeiro a me reconhecer e podia ver o sorriso convencido de onde estava parado, perto da cesta de basquete. 

— Você finalmente decidiu aceitar passar o intervalo comigo, Hyuck? Logo no dia que estou treinando? - reprimi a vontade de revirar os olhos, não era uma boa ideia tirar sarro dele na frente de todo o time que era capitão.

— Infelizmente, não, _Taro_. Queria falar com o Yangyang. - todos os meninos se viraram para o garoto chinês que apontou para si mesmo, incrédulo, concordei com a cabeça.

— É sobre seu irmão. - afirmei e apontei com a cabeça para o corredor, não querendo ter essa conversa na frente de 19 estranhos.

Yangyang cruzou a quadra até me encontrar, podia ver a preocupação estampada em seu rosto e antes de sairmos para o corredor, reconheci o menino alto, Jisung, olhando em nossa direção e parecendo desolado. 

— O que aconteceu? - Yangyang perguntou e tentei pensar em como não assustá-lo.

— Encontrei seu irmão chorando na sala de coral e… - não consegui terminar a frase, Yangyang começou a correr e o segui. 

Durante todo o caminho, só conseguia pensar em como esses três se amavam e se protegiam, toda essa situação fez com que sentisse falta dos meus melhores amigos. Chenle parecia mais calmo quando voltamos para sala do coral, mas uma simples troca de olhar entre os dois irmãos e o mais novo voltou a chorar. 

Os dois se abraçaram e Renjun completou o momento, envolvendo o mais novo pelo outro lado e percebi que não tinha mais motivo para estar ali. Tentei me afastar em silêncio, mas Renjun encontrou meu olhar uma última vez e pude ler o simples “obrigado” que disse, movendo apenas os lábios sem fazer som algum. Sorri e concordei a cabeça, antes de sair da sala enquanto o alarme sinalizando o fim de intervalo ecoava pelo colégio.


End file.
